


In the In-Between

by helens78



Category: Crimson Tide (1995)
Genre: M/M, Military, Submarines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-26
Updated: 2005-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weps and Hunter find little slices of time to fuck their brains out on a boat, through Weps's eyes.  Utterly unromantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the In-Between

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on the Yuletide 2004 Unfilled Requests page, for Melina, who said "Peter Ince/Ron Hunter -- Slash would be great; sex would be better". I can't help but agree. ;) I am also inspired by Chuck Palahniuk's description of life on a submarine, in which he says he can't imagine how anyone ever finds privacy enough to have sex on board, and one of the guys on the sub smirked, "Oh, it happens. It happens _a lot_." And there was silence...

There's never enough room in one of these damned boats. Never enough, but they make it happen. Weps wasn't all that surprised when he found out what really goes on in a submarine -- he's been in the Navy way too long to be shocked by men fucking men -- but he was surprised as hell when it turned out Hunter was after his ass. It didn't stop him from taking the guy up on it; he's not an idiot. But the first time around he wondered what the hell he was doing. For about five seconds. And then he stopped wondering altogether.

Hunter makes it count every time. He's not subtle and he never goes easy. They can't predict when they're going to have time to fuck, so he gives it everything he's got every single time, drilling in _hard_ the minute Weps has his pants down enough. Hunter usually manages to have Vaseline or something around to make it easier, but that doesn't mean it's ever easy.

Weps loves it like that, not that he'd say so out loud. But he shoves back and nods, his body making it clear he _needs_ this. He's needed it every day since the last time, and that's another thing he wouldn't say out loud. You don't talk about shit like that here; you don't need to.

He bites his upper arm when Hunter really gets going. He's making sure he doesn't cry out, but he's also trying not to leave any visible marks. He's been known to bite at his lips until they're swollen, and you can only play that off as taking a turn wrong, catching an elbow to the mouth, so many times. Once he bit at his wrist; nobody asked, because nobody ever _does_ ask, but Hunter was as uncomfortable as it gets until that bruise healed. It doesn't stop him, though. Just about nothing would.

The thing that surprises Weps most about Hunter is that he's never looking over his shoulder, never seems to be afraid he's going to get caught. Not that anybody's going to talk -- hell, Weps would tear them apart all on his own -- but Hunter's _singlemindedness_ is both surprising and (_admit to this, motherfucker_) hot as hell. The whole world could be exploding out there, but for two minutes, he's got every ounce of Hunter's attention.

His teeth sink into muscle as he comes. He's got a wad of tissues he can shoot into -- that was a suggestion from Hunter after the first time, when his spunk ended up all over the goddamned pipes -- and he doesn't make a sound. Hunter's right there, coming with a hiss of breath at the back of Weps's neck. "_Yeah_," he whispers. Weps grins, but he knows better than to laugh. _'Yeah' doesn't half cover it and you know it._

Hunter leaves first, and Weps stuffs his tissues into his pocket and follows as soon as he thinks he can walk steady. A lot's forgiven between men on a sub, but you have to at least try to make it look straight. You can't just walk around grinning the grin of the freshly fucked, even if you want to. And _yeah_, sometimes he does.

Not that it's anything ridiculous like love. It's nothing stupid or emotional. It's all about the bodies, the release, and when they dock it's all over. It all goes back to normal. Hunter has a family, Weps has a family, and they never talk about this on shore. But nine months at a time at sea -- God, a man's got to do _something_ or he'll go out of his damned mind.

_That's always assuming I'm not out of my mind already_, Weps thinks later, stretched out in his bunk for his precious few hours of sleep. But around here, he might never know.

_-end-_


End file.
